


Doesn't This Have a Name?

by CluckCluck



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Modern Ragar AU, having fun with google translate, i just love the trio interacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluckCluck/pseuds/CluckCluck
Summary: The kids ask Raizel how he feels about FrankensteinTranslation errors occurThus fluffiness ensues
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Doesn't This Have a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just imagining this so I wrote it down before I forgot 
> 
> Enjoy

"I've been meaning to ask you Rai"

Raizel looks up to Shinwoo, who is currently ruining Frankenstein's couch with his crumbs, "How are you and the chairman related?"

M21 and Takeo take their attention off of the dishes for a moment. Curious as to where this conversation could go. They've never really thought about how they would explain their relationship. 

M21 thought to himself, "Well, to us he's family. Like a dad, almost. A very very strong and scary dad. But what does Raizel think of him? I guess as whatever a bonded is."

Raizel seemed to go into deep thought. He seemed like he finally found the best answer so he said, "The only word that relates to what we are in this language is "lovers", I think."

Silence fills the room. It feels like all the noise was sucked away in a vacuum. Tao recovers first and emergency texts Frankenstein, 'YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN UPSTAIRS REAL QUICK!'

It only took another minute for the children to swarm Raizel with questions.

\----

Frankenstein hears his phone make a notification sound. But its not the normal one. Its the one Tao installed on his phone for emergencies. So he picked up the phone with some urgency.

"What's wrong Frankenstein?", Ragar asks from the table in the lab he has been lounging on. He noticed Frankenstein making a face.

"Something seems to have happened upstairs and it was troublesome enough that even Tao couldn't deal with it."

Ragar sat up. "Do I need to grab my gun?"

Frankenstein takes off his lab coat and begins to make his way upstairs, "Bring it just in case."

\----

Raizel is beginning to think he answered the question wrong. 'It was the only word that came close, so it should've answered their question. So why do they have even more?"

"You LOVE the chairman?"

"Are you in some sort of forbidden relationship?"

"Are you dating?!"

Thankfully Seira came in to calm them down. "Sir Raizel and the chairman are not in the type of relationship you all are thinking of, I can assure you of that."

Yuna seems to be the only one who heard this as the other three are still theorizing among themselves and screaming out more questions Rai can't seem to answer. 

"Maybe that's why they're here, because they can't be together back in their country."

"You think so, too? Maybe because Raizel is a noble where their from and Principal Lee is only a teacher they can't be together."

"How romantic!"

So she tries to save her friend with her own explanation for this series of events, "Guys, lets calm down. Rai said 'lovers' was the only word he could think of that could explain the relationship. So its probably something different that he hasn't learned the word for, yet."

Suyi, Shinwoo and Ikhan stop and look at Yuna. Then they start to think more calmly. "Yeah, you're probably right Yuna."

It wasn't audible, but there was a sigh of relief released from all the modified humans and Nobles in the room. 'Ok we made it out of that safely.' 

Shinwoo scratches his head, "But if he doesn't know the word he definitely doesn't know how to describe it. Ok better question, because now I'm kinda curious."

'Oh god damn it'

\----

By time Frankenstein makes up the stair the chaos from earlier has died down, so he walks into the living room with his guard down. 

As Frankenstein and Ragar turn the corner they hear, "How do you feel about Principal Lee, Rai?"

'HUH?!'. Frankenstein almost falls as he turns the corner. Ragar walks up behind him like nothing was said at all.

"Oh, Principal Lee. Great timing. Just in case Rai needs help with this question as well."

'There were other questions like this!?' Frankenstein thought a bit distressed. Seira and the rest of them were looking pale. Though Regis didn't seem to understand why everyone was worried he still respond the clear tension in the room. The children, however, seem to lean in closer to Raizel as if his answer would enlighten them to some cosmic truth.

"So Rai how do you feel about the principal?", asked Shinwoo again.

Raizel went into a deeper thought this time in attempts to satisfy this and any other question relating to this with his next sentence. 'This word will definitely won't translate, but I think Frankenstein can help me.'

Frankenstien is still trying to figure out how they got to this point when Raizel begins his answer. "This word has no relative in this language, but I know one that comes close in another", he looks to Frankenstein, "Can you help me translate it?"

Frankenstein is beginning to come out of his shock, so he replies, "I will try."

Tao, M21, and Takeo at this point have stopped doing any tasks they were asked to do to pay attention. 'What will he say?'

"The only word that comes close to this emotion is ভালবাসা" 

When he says the word any progress Frankenstein has made toward recovery is immediately halted, and his face becomes a lovely shade of red.

"So what does that mean Principal Lee?" Shinwoo continues, not noticing the obvious shut down the principal has put himself in.

Everybody else however is very aware that Rai has just said something very embarrassing even though nobody knows exactly what. Ragar, who also didn't care to read Frankenstein's mood, says, "আমি আপনাকে এবং ফ্রাঙ্কেনস্টাইনকেও ভালবাসি."

Raizel answers, "আমিও তোমাকে ভালবাসি"

Frankenstein officially gave up trying and walked out of the room, thoroughly embarrassed. Upon his retreat Ragar and Raizel followed him in hopes of seeing more of the rare face Frankenstein was showing.

"Wha- Wait! What did he say? Seira, Regis do you know what he said?"

Regis turned to Seira and back to Shinwoo. "That was lukedonian, but it was from the older version so we don't know how it would translate either."

"Sadly only the chairman and Sir Ragar know, but I doubt they will be able to tell us any time soon."

\----

Outside Frankenstein's door you can hear Raizel and Ragar continuing to ruthlessly tease Frankenstein with their words of love.

**Author's Note:**

> ভালবাসা  
> love, become addicted, be fond of, be keen on, addict, be carried away  
> আমি আপনাকে এবং ফ্রাঙ্কেনস্টাইনকেও ভালবাসি  
> I love you and Frankenstein, too  
> আমিও তোমাকে ভালবাসি  
> I love you, too  
> I have a confession. Its not a lukedonian word :)


End file.
